justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
So Good
|nogm = 3 |dg = Male (JD) Female (HHDE) |pc = Red |nowc = SoGood |audio = ||year = 2012 |difficulty = Medium (NOW files) 3 (Medium) (HHDE) |lc = Red (NOW files)||image = NOW (files) = |-|Hip Hop = |-|-|mode = Solo |gc = Sky Blue|perf = Arben Kapidani|dura = 3:33}} "So Good" by B.o.B. was supposed to be featured in Just Dance 4, but was later removed for unknown reasons. The song was later found in the files of Just Dance Now. The song is also featured on The Hip Hop Dance Experience. It is set to appear on Just Dance 2017’s Just Dance Unlimited service. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance 4 The dancer is a man with orange hair. He is wearing a gray and red button down shirt, orange shorts, blue socks, and blue and yellow shorts. When the routine ends, he picks up a blue skateboard. The Hip Hop Dance Experience The coach is a woman. She has black hair with a blond strand, a black polo, denim shorts and yellow boots. Background Just Dance 4 The background looks like a city with colored arrows and skyscrapers that are made of paper. It turns to night at the chorus. The coach dances on a road with some traffic signs, that moves very slowly. The Hip Hop Dance Experience It changes a lot throughout the routine. In the verses, it's a disco with checkered floor and many LED lights, and a big screen showing clips from the official music video of the song. Then the screen disappears, and the whole area is blue, pink or green and covered by a blue fog. Gold Moves Based on the Just Dance Now pictograms, there is a Gold Move. And according to the .json file, there are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Throw your arms out while standing straight (similar to that of Fine China's Extreme version). So Good Gold Move.png|All Gold Moves sogoodgm.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *The song's existence was found by jailbreaking iOS devices (iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch) and getting Cydia and iFile. * This would have been B.o.B.'s third song in the main series, after Price Tag, and Airplanes, both of which are in Just Dance 3, but this is the first song in which he is the sole person credited. * Basing on this song's original icon, the buildings were not going to have an outline. * If you explore this song's Just Dance Now files, you will be able to notice that is visible, indicating its intended debut. * At the end of the dance, there is a strange glitch. The coach is affected by a freeze frame effect before he picks up the skateboard. When he walks away, he goes through something that makes his body disappear. Gallery So_Good.jpg|''So Good'' (Beta Icon) sogood.jpg|''So Good'' (Updated Icon) sogood_cover@2x.jpg|Beta Just Dance Now cover sogood_cover@2x (update).jpg|Updated Just Dance Now cover So_good_just_dance_avatar_beta.png|Beta Avatar in Just Dance 2014 SoGoodcoach.png|Original Coach sg.png|Pictograms 1394328 560970713980148 2094341865 n.jpg|Behind the Scenes Capture d’écran 2015-05-14 à 23.19.02.png|Proof that the song was originally going to be a part of ''Just Dance 4 Videos File:B.o.B - So Good -Official Video- Just Dance - So Good Classic The Hip Hop Dance Experience - So Good - B.o.B - Go Hard Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in The Hip Hop Dance Experience Category:Leaked Songs Category:Left Out Songs Category:Arben Kapidani